(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf bag, more particularly to the golf bag equipped with a frame, the frame wherewith a tube set whereby a plurality of golf clubs are separately divided, is easily assembled so that the golf clubs respectively inserted into the golf bag are not entangled with one another.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Golf bags have at times walls for achieving separate collection of the golf clubs.
A golf bag with inner walls thereinside, however, still has a problem in that even though the golf clubs are separately secured inside the golf bag, the golf clubs still clash with one another in the upper portion of the bag.
To solve this problem, either head covers may be put on the head portions of the golf clubs or multiple tubes may be installed for separately securing the inserted portions of the golf clubs.
These tubes are coupled inside both the upper and lower portions of the golf clubs while the same are coupled at random locations inside the frame.
The golf clubs inserted into the respective tube are divided but the upper portion and heads of the golf clubs can still clash with one another and/or are exposed outside the golf bag.
Conventional golf bags, moreover, also have the following defects:
(a) assembly of the golf bag becomes complicated because tubes for dividing the golf clubs inserted inside the frame are coupled to the golf bag on an one by one basis, with the result that the golf bag becomes enlarged and an extra reinforcing support member is required to prop up the tubes; PA1 (b) head covers of the golf clubs should be provided for preventing clashes among the golf clubs, and since the golf clubs are designed to move freely when the golf bag is moved around, clangorous noises often result due to the clashes of the golf clubs with each other; PA1 (c) since the tubes are disorderly coupled to the golf bag even though identification numbers are inscribed on the heads of the golf clubs, it is difficult and takes much time to identify the designated golf club out of the plurality of golf clubs inserted in the golf bag and to recognize if a specific golf club is lost or missing. PA1 (d) when the golf clubs are inserted into the tube of the golf bag, damage may be done on the protruded portion of the golf clubs that is extended out of the golf bag while the golf bag is being carried around; PA1 (e) the inside volume of the golf bag is not available for other purposes because the tubes are coupled down to the center portion of the golf bag. PA1 an upper body formed in a cylindrical structure; PA1 a frame disposed in the top portion of the upper body for maintaining the configuration of the golf bag; PA1 a lower body installed in the bottom portion of the upper body used as a bottom part enclosing the bottom portion of the upper body for supporting a grip portion of the golf club; and PA1 a separation means coupled with the frame and supporting the side face of the head of the golf club wherein the grip portion is supported at a lower body for separating the golf clubs in order to prevent clashes between the head of the golf clubs and frame and the easy discernment of the head of each golf club that is inserted inside the upper body.